Growin' Up
by vbchickVLVR
Summary: This story is back after 2 years! Lots of BV. Watch the whole DBZ gang 'grow up', starting in elementary school and continuing into their adult lives.
1. 1st day of 1st grade

Note: Heylo peeps! I'm back again! I know I have to finish "Why it Hurts to Love", but I'm boycotting right now so it might take a while. Guess what? I had another brilliant idea! This is a fic where you watch 'the gang' grow up.  Each chapter is from a different person's view. This story will be very long and it is second priority to WiHtL.  Be assured, this is a B/V fic, but since I'm showing their whole lives, it will take until high school. And, I have to include the relationship with Yamcha. But in the end, things will be set strait. (I only put it in the point of view of the 'good guys') Now then, it all starts in 1st grade…

**Disclaimer: What the heck is you people thinking? Do you really think I would claim these characters? I know I'm brilliant, but I'm not as brilliant as the great Akira! *Bows deeply* No, for all you blunt people. I don't own DBZ. If I did, I would be living in a mansion surrounded by animation artists. *Makes a "Doy!" face* If anybody out there already had this idea, then I'm sorry. I didn't know about it cause I never read it, therefore I thought my idea was the original one.**

**-------------------------**

Mommy is driving the car right now. Daddy is working on an important project. Today is my first day of 1st grade, even though I'm only 4 Mommy says I'm passed a real hard test, so I get to start early. Mommy says there is a 5 year old there, too. What was his name again? Uh, Vegetable? Veggie? I think that's it! Veggie! My friend good Goku will be there, and that cute boy named Yamcha, too! He, he.

            "We're here sweetie!" Mommy says. We get out of the car. The school looks so big! Well, I guess it's only cause I'm short right now, but some day I will grow real tall and I'll be taller than all those mean boys! Mommy's opening the door right now. Wow. I can see the inside. It's real big. There's a bunch of desks lined up in a perfect little row, and whole bunch more next to those.  I can see Goku, Yamcha there. They're sitting in desks by each other.  I also see a whole bunch of other kids I don't know. Mommy says there's gonna be a whole lotta people in one class this year because some teachers quit. I wonder what this "Veggie" guy looks like. I'll just go ask Goku to introduce me to people. 

***10 minutes later***

I met everybody now, except for this Vegeta and a few other girls. I met 18, Krillin, Launch, Marron, Tien, Chiatzu, Puar, and Oolng. Goku also pointed out Jessie, Meg, and Laura out, but I didn't actually meet them yet. Wait… Who's the boy coming in right now? He's real cute! He's even cuter than Yamcha, with that little scowl on his face.

            "Goku," I whisper, nudging him. "Who's that?" I ask.

            "Oh, that's my best friend Vegeta," he answered. So that's the mysterious Veggie guy. I'll just have to meet him…

---------------------

I know. Short. But it's just a prologue. Tell me if you guys like it. If you do, I'll put up more, if not, then that's the end of that. Oh, about the correct use of grammar and spelling, Bulma is a genius, so I'm assuming she knew basic grammar and spelling right after she learned to talk. Please R&R!


	2. Bulma, meet Vegeta sorry! short! I'm sor...

Note: You'll never guess who's POV this is. *Says sarcastically* Or the ones after that! 

**----------------**

The nerve of that woman! She thinks she could just send me to 1st grade with some low-class bakas! I'm much too supewiow to be 'hanging out' with these pieces of dirt! Arrgg! It's 'r' not 'w'! Uugg! At least she didn't make me weaw that dwess shirt. *shudder*  Well, hewe we are. I see that infewnal being, Kakawot. Why do I even put up with him? Oh, yea. His gwandfathew and my fathew awe fwiends. I hate family ties!!! *Sigh* I see the slut, Yamcha. Who's that pwetty girl walking' up to me? PWETTY!? Whewe did that come fwom!? I'm gonna pretend I nevew thought that. Mother is off blabbewing with the teacher. Wait, the girl's twying to talk to me.

            "Hi, I'm Bulma. You must be this 'Veggie' Mom told me about." She said the Veggie part so sawcastically. Wait a sec… Only Mothew calls me that.         

            "Imbecile! My name is Vegeta… V-E-G-E-T-A." I point out angwily.

            She thinks for a moment. "I think Veggie-chan sounds better…" Aaarrg! THE NEWVE! Wait… She's a looks a lot diffewent than the othew kids. She looks youngew.

            "How old awe you?" I ask. She just looks at me funny. NO! I said 'w' instead of 'r'

            "Um… 4. Why?"

            "Oh. I was just wondering why you're so short that I could step on you." I answer, shrugging. Hehe. It wo…(he pauses to make sure he says r)rked. I didn't say 'w' instead of 'r'.

            "YOU LITTLE MONKEY!" she scweeched. Oww!

"What a horrific voice! I think I busted an eardrum!" I say, covewing up my ears. She looks weady to stwike, as if she could weally hurt me. Is that hew mothew standing behind hew now? The giwl looks like she's biting hew tongue.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, _Veggie-chan"_ she said with clenched teeth. She puts hew hand out fow me to shake. What an act. Yea, I'll shake hew hand. But then I'll go wash it. Hehe. Now she's mad. What fun! I should do this mowe often!

Oh, cwap. Kakawot's is twying to talk to me. Maybe I'll just confuse him so he'll give me a blank stare and shut up. Yea, that'll wowk. "Kakawo… I mean Kakarot, what is 2+2?" Good, he's thinking. This should take him a good twenty minutes….

---------------

            That big-headed jerk! I can't believe he did that! He actually had the audacity to go wash his hands after we shook! AAAARRRRRRRR!  I just…. UUUGGG! He is so lucky Mommy was behind me, otherwise I woulda…*shakes head* 

--------------

            Um… one…. Two…. Three…. No! Uh…. One plus one is three. One plus two is four…. So two plus two is six! No! Uh…..

--------------

Aaaaaaaahh! I'm so sorry! I commited a crime! This chapter is WAY too short, even by my standards! I'm SO sorry! I promise the next one will be longer! I still have to work up a plot. I don't use rough drafts (sue me! No! I didn't mean it literally!). Please review, if you're not too mad at me. -_- I'm ashamed. 


	3. Just Another Day cough, cough

**Note: I promise I will try to make this one much longer! Well, I'm going to skip to the half way through 1st grade.**

**-------------**

            "Vegeta!" Bulma roared. Why did he have to do this? Every day he pulled a different prank on her. She didn't think she could bear another half year of it. She pulled the worms out of her hair disgustedly. "That's the third time this week!" she screeched, turning around. She knew perfectly well about his sensitive hearing.

            Vegeta attempted to put on an innocent smile, ignoring the thumping in his eardrums. "What are you talking about?" he asked in an angelic way. Bulma fumed.

            "What do you think? Gee, I think the worms magically appeared in my hair, Veggie." She said 'Veggie' so sarcastically.

            "Don't call me that" Vegeta grunted.

            "Veggie!"

            "Onna!"

            "Veggie!"

            "Onna!"

            "Both of you, settle down! This happens every day and I'm sick of it!" their teacher, Ms. Kaylie, screeched. "Would you like to go to time out, Vegeta?" Vegeta hung his head, but made a face while doing so.

            "No, Ma'am."

            "And how about you, Ms. Briefs?" Bulma, too, started to inspect her shoes.

            "No, Ma'am."

            "Very well. Now I suggest you both stop bickering and get along, because we still have another four months to go through and I am not willing to put up with you!" she scolded. "Now get back to your drawings!" she ordered.

            "Yes, Ma'am!" Vegeta said, clicking his shoes together in a Marine way. He marched over to his drawing and started drawing some death scene. Ms. Kaylie sighed and looked at the floor in thought.

            "_I love kids, but this is ridiculous. I'm at the point of sending them both to different classes. Ms. Briefs is an excellent student, and so is Vegeta. It's just their attitudes, especially Mr. Ouji's. I know he keeps egging her on, but she needs to learn how to control her temper or this will continue until high school!" _(Get the joke?) _"Why can't they just behave?"_

With a final sigh, she left her thoughts behind. She walked around the room, looking at the children's drawings. 

            "Very nice, Yamcha. Oh, that looks very special Krillin. Goku, um… what is that?" She was referring to a brown glob on his paper.

            "It's supposed to be fried chicken!" he explained as if it were obvious.

            Ms. Kaylie blinked. "Oh, well, that, very creative. Mr. Ouji! What in heavens name are you drawing!?" she shrieked, running over to him.

            Vegeta looked at her incredulously. "It's how I thinked my grandpa died." The drawing showed some guy being blasted apart by some sort of energy ball. It would have been quite an amazing drawing if it weren't about such a horrible subject. The teacher gaped. It was painted _quite _discretely. There were many details. It looked like a Michael Angelo work of art only about a darker matter!

            The teacher's jaw fell open. "Oh, well," she said flabbergasted. "It's _think_, Vegeta, not _thinked._ Um… I think I'll take a closer look at this!" she said and snatched the picture up before Vegeta could protest. She ran to her desk, which was across the room. He shrugged.

            "I wonder what got into her!" he told himself before stealing a sheet of paper from some poor, unsuspecting kid and starting over.

------------

            Bulma was sketching one of those vanishing point scenes when she heard Ms. Kaylie shriek about Vegeta's painting. She rolled her eyes.

            "Dummy." She finished. "There!" she said, raising her arms in self-brought happiness. "I'm finished!" she announced.

            Suddenly, a hand snatched out from behind her and grabbed her picture. "Hey!" she whined noisily, turning around. "Give it back, Vegeta!" she screeched.

            Vegeta looked it over, just high enough over her head for her to be incapable of reaching it. "You know, I think I'll just keep this to myself!" he announced, walking away casually. Bulma stalked off after him.

---------------------------------------

**You know what? I'm tired. I'm just gonna stop right now before I screw it up. Sorry it's so short. I'll try to make it real long next time. Please review!**


	4. 1,3,6 The Last Days of Elementary School

**Note: IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! OK. I'm going to skip right along to the last day of 1st grade.  1st grade just seems to drag the story too slow. Then halfway through the chapter, I'm going to skip to 3rd grade. 2nd grade is just as boring as 1st. I'm going to skip around a whole lot this chapter until they get to Jr. High. Elementary is just boring to write about. Just for the record, in my fic they all go into Jr. High, not Middle School.**

**---------------------**

Bulma wiped her eyes. Last day of 1st grade. They had recently built a new elementary school and that means half the students of her class would be transferring there. She wouldn't see them again until Jr. High. At this thought, she bawled right into Vegeta's shirt.

            "Suck it up, Girl!" He said, not as mean as he wanted it to be. (He calls her Woman when she is a teenager or a woman, but I don't think he calls her that when she's 5.) He himself had to admit he would miss arguing with her. He was one of the ones being transferred. "Unless I get run over by a bus, I'll be seeing you in…." Vegeta paused, trying to figure out what 7-1 was. "Ah! 6 years!"

            "6 ½" Bulma grumbled. She bawled harder at the thought of him being run over by a bus. She had an image of an overturned bus with a tuff of black, spiky hair sticking out from the side Wicked-With-of-the-West style. She was semi-happy though. Goku was staying. Krillin, 18, Launch, and Marron were being transferred. Now that she thought about it, Yamcha and Puar had the option of going to either one, because they lived right inbetween both schools. The only ones who were staying were Jessie, Meg, Laura, Goku, Tien, Oolong, Goku, and her. She frowned. The only people she really fraternized with were Goku, Yamcha, Jessie, and Vegeta. Most of the time was spent argueing over math problems with Vegeta. She frowned deeper. She liked arguing. She was usually right. She sniffled and went to hug everyone else goodbye.

-------------------------

            It was the last day of third grade. Bulma had completely forgotten about everyone else who used to be in her 1st grade class. Yamcha and Puar ended up being transferd. She sniffled again because she knew that she wouldn't be seeing her friends, Jessie, Meg, and Laura, until next year. Goku lived a block away from her, so it was no biggie going over to his house. Jessie (her new best friend) lived in a completely different town so she would only see her when her parents had the time to drive her down.

-----------------**Last day of 6th grade**-----------------------

            Bulma was so excited. She couldn't wait to get to Jr. High. She locked arms with Jessie, Meg, and Laura as they walked down to the buses. All the 'little kids' were bustling past them. Bulma thought of something and wailed.

            "It's our last day of being the rulers of the school!" Bulma bawled. Bulma had been the president. (No surprise there, ppl.) Jessie had been Vice President, Meg had been Treasurer for her love of being rich, and Laura had been voted Secretary for her spectacularly neat handwriting. (Mine is like a teachers. I hate it.)

            Jessie put her arm around Bulma as she wailed. The other two started wailing as well. (Remember this ppl, this is a classic prep scene.)

            Jessie sniffled as well. "It'll be okay. We only have to wait one year and then we'll be the biggest again!!!" she said encouragingly.

            "Yea! Like, the 8th graders can't be that harsh!" Laura piped in.

            "Maybe we might even go out with one!!!" Meg finished slyly.

            The others squealed. Bulma felt better due to the happy atmosphere currently being formed.

            She walked up to the doorway of her bus. "Bye! Call me Jess!" She boarded her bus feeling that something strange would happen to her once she walked into that Jr. High.

--------------------

**Next time: The first day of Jr. High.**


	5. First day of Jr High!

**Note: Ok. Today's the 1st day of Jr. High. Oh, don't worry about Bulma being a prep. That will be fixed shortly. *Cracks her knuckles, preparing to scheme something. * Oh, Sorry but the chapters might take a while to make. My Mom is pregnant and I have to take care of her and my bros. **

**-------------------**

Bulma strolled into the school, head high and shoulders postured. She looked around for her friends after she looked up who her homeroom teacher was. "Hmmm…" she said to herself, running a finger down the list in search of the last name. "Bags, Beaton, Briefs!" she exclaimed. "Uh… Mr. Namek?" she said, head recoiling slightly. "That's and odd name for a teacher. Oh, well."

            "Bulma!" she heard a familiar voice squeal. Bulma turned around to see her best friends. "Jessie!" she squealed back. They ran and hugged looking at each other.

            "I like your outfit, Jess!"  She was wearing styled jeans and a red, tight tank top.

            "Your outfit is to die for, Bulma!" Jessie said, returning the complement. Bulma was also wearing styled jeans but a perfect fitting black top that said "Prankster" across the bottom. It had the cat from Alice in Wonderland on it. It outlined her form perfectly. (Heheh. When an author describes a shirt or something or says "this character likes", that's a secret meaning that means the author is the one that likes it or has it! LOL.)

            "Whose your homeroom teacher, Jess?" Bulma asked, turning towards the paper.

            "Uh… I think it's Mrs. Dajes. Lemme check."

            "We've both got Mrs. Dajes, too!" Laura said, nodding toward Meg. Meg nodded in agreement. They all linked arms and set off down the hall.

            "So, what are we doing this afternoon?" Meg asked the gang.

            "Mall?" Bulma asked.

            "Nah, I've been there for the past week getting my clothes." Laura said.

            "How 'bout a movie?" Jess suggested. The group agreed.

            "Watch it!!!" a voice barked as Bulma accidentally ran into the someone. She took a step back, releasing her arm from the link. The other girls looked at Bulma.

            "Uh… we gotta go, Bulma. Our class is on the other side of the school and the bell's gonna ring in 3 minutes! Cya!" They ran off.

            Bulma glared at the boy she had run into and was taken aback. She stared at him.

            "Wut? You gotta problem or something?" he growled. Bulma blinked.

            "Don't I… know you from somewhere?" she asked, her eyes squinting and studying him.

            He stepped back. "Are you going to dissect me or something? Get away!"

            "Uh… your name is…. Veggied!" she squealed.

            "How'd you know that? Wait!!! It's Vegeta!!!!!! V-E-G-E-T-A! Not Veggie! Got Woman! How many times do I have to tell you that!" he said automatically. He paused and thought about what he just said.

            "It's you! The woman!" Bulma pouted.

            "If you want me to get your name right you should at least get mine right!" she snapped.

            "Stop your yapping and get in the class." He shoved her into Mr. Namek's room, shutting the door behind him. (Which was right next to them, by the way.)

            "Wait! How'd you know I was in Mr. Namek's homeroom?"

            He kept pushing her to the far end of the room. "Two reasons. I overheard some dopes talking about the famous 'Bulma Briefs' being in their class, and if you weren't in his class you wouldn't have been dallying outside the door of it."

            "Hmmm. Your right!" she said, following him when he stopped dragging her around.

            "I'm always right," he said flatly.

            Bulma rolled her eyes. "Yah. Sure!" She sat down in the seat to the left of him mechanically. (Is it just me or does she always go back for more?)

            "Hey Bulma! Hey Vegeta!" a familiar voice greeted. Bulma turned to her right to see none other than Goku!!!

            "Hi Goku! How've you been!" Goku opened his mouth to reply but suddenly the door burst open, hitting the wall..

            A green man walked in. (In this world that isn't abnormal. LOL. If you don't know who it is you should be slapped (figuratively)) He had a whip and he looked mean.

            "OK brats! Listen up! I. WILL. NOT. TOLERATE. FOOLISH. BEHAVIOR!" he said as if he was in the army. "You will do what I say whenever I say it! Now!" He brought the whip down on the desk, resulting in a jump from everyone except Vegeta and Goku, who was eating a sandwich at the moment. "When I say your name, say a form of 'here' and nothing else! If you are here and you do not answer within three seconds, THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES! Alton, Dave!"

            "Here!"

            "Briefs, Bulma!"

            "Here!" Bulma answered, receiving hushed whispers from the front of the class. Mr. Namek continued to take roll.

            Bulma chatted with Goku for a while. She tried to talk to Vegeta but all he did was grunt and make insults to everyone. He took out his CD player and put some dark shades on. (Don't ask me why I made him do that. I don't know either!)

            "Son, Kakarot!" Goku looked up for a second.

            "I think that's me, sir!" he said. (I don't mean it as in a mean way, remember he hasn't been called that in a while because Vegeta's been gone.)

            The class laughed. Mr. Namek raised an eyebrow but continued.

            "Kakarot, you really do need help!" Vegeta said.

            "Ouji, Vegeta!"

            No answer.

            "OUJI, VEGETA!!!!" he roared this time.

            "I'm over here, dipstick!" Vegeta growled. Mr. Namek raised an eyebrow again.

            "Huh. Must be calculating the personalities of all of us. Getting to know us just by our reactions to roll call. Brilliant!" Bulma mused.

            Vegeta lowered his shades and quirked an eyebrow at her. "Stop being so fricken' smart for once. I know big words are the only ones in your vocabulary, but try to be normal for once."

            Bulma pursed her lips. "If being abnormal keeps me a multi-billionaire, then I think I'll stay abnormal, thank you very much!" she retorted.

            Vegeta merely grunted and resumed listening to music.

            Mr. Namek finished roll call and passed out the schedules. Shortly after, the bell rang.

            Bulma observed her schedule. "Hm… I got S.S-room 114, Spanish-119, Reading-lit-129, Language Arts-132, P.E-gym, Algerbra-112, and Science-137." Goku came up beside her.

            "Cool. We got three classes together. I got Science- room 137, French-120, Reading-lit-129, Language Arts-132, P.E.-gym, Math 8-113, and S.S.-115."

            Vegeta came up beside Goku and glanced over both Goku's and Bulma's schedules. "Great!" he said to Bulma sarcastically. "I got you in six classes! What odds! Six out of seven!" He showed them his schedule.

Table:

Name                                       Subject                                    Room                                       Teacher                                    Period

Bulma/Vegeta                           S.S.                                         114                                          Ms. Beonce                             1

Goku                                       Science                        137                                          Mr. Namek                              1

Bulma/Vegeta                           Spanish                        119                                          Mrs. Faring                              2

                                                French                                     120                                          Mrs. Wilson                             2

Goku                                       French                                     120                                          Mrs. Wilson                             2

Bulma/Vegeta                           Reading-lit                        129                                          Ms. Sawdon                            3

Goku                                       Reading-lit                        129                                          Ms. Sawdon                            3

Bulma/Vegeta                           L.A.                                         132                                          Ms. Wilson                              4

Goku                                       L.A.                                         132                                          Ms. Wilson                              4

Bulma/Vegeta                           P.E.                                         GYM                                       Mr. Adams                              5

                                                P.E.                                         GYM                                       Mrs. Adams                             5

Goku                                       P.E.                                         GYM                                       Mr. Aaron                                5

Bulma/Vegeta                           Algerbra                        112                                          Mrs. Shakina                            6

Goku                                       Math 8                                     113                                          Mr. Lee                                   6

Bulma/Vegeta                           Science                        137                                          Mr. Namek                              7

Goku                                       S.S.                                         115                                          Ms. Brownie                            7

(Yes, I'm sorry. Very confusing. I'll make a better one later when I get everyone together. The idea of making a table of the classes came from Princess Panchii! *bows* One of the greatest author's alive!!!)

            "The bell's gonna ring, guys, I'd better scram!" Goku said, bolting outta the room.

            "We're lucky. We get to stay here!" Bulma announced to Vegeta, who wasn't really paying attention on a count of he was snoring. She whacked him in the head.

            "Vegeta! Get up! NOW!"

            "Damn!" he growled, rubbing his ears. "You gotta loud ass voice!" Bulma merely narrowed her eyes and the first day of Jr. High began.

---------------

**So! Tad dah! What do you think? Long, no? Well, I hope you like it. I'll be updating soon, but no too soon. This stuff takes a while and I got four other stories up ya know! Any grammar and spelling mistakes I apologize for because I'm too lazy to proofread.**


	6. Truth be Told 'schedules are messed up'

LOL. I just noticed, that when I put "Uh… your name is… Veggie!" I accidentally put a D on the end and it turned out "Veggied!" LOL. Sorry 'bout that, and any other weird errors I made. K, here's the next chappie. (Or should I say 'chappied'?)

IMPORTANT: Ms. Wilson and Mrs. Wilson are two different ppl. You notice one is married and one is not. I just noticed I made the two same last names in the last chapter. So, Mrs. Wilson teaches French and Ms. Wilson teaches L.A.

I know I kinda rushed the action, but I just couldn't make this chapter long without doing that.

**-----------------**

"Come on Veggie, our class is all the way across the school." (F.Y.I, this is a school that's laid out flatly. There is no 2nd story or anything.) Vegeta grunted and followed her, making a mental note to call her Onna every time she calls him Veggie.

            They rounded a few corners and then came right in front of the classroom. Vegeta went wide-eyed and blinked.

            "How'd you know where the class was?" he asked staring at the classroom number. Bulma shrugged.

            "I memorized the school layout during the summer." Vegeta shook his head and walked in. They naturally sat down next to each other. Bulma set her backpack down and looked at who was sitting in front of her. It was Jessie.

            "Jessie!" she squealed.

            "Bulma! We have this class together!" she said.

            "Lemme see your schedule!" Bulma said, taking out a piece of paper. She made a chart. 

            "Oh, I know Yamcha's, Meg's, and Laura's 1st schedule," Jessie said, taking out her own chart.

            "And I know Krillin's and Goku's," Vegeta said, taking the chart from Bulma when she was done and adding his own people. "Oh, yea, I know 18's, too. She knew a girl named Chi-Chi's schedule. I have no idea who the f*** that is, but I'll add her anywayz."

1st Period Chart:

Bulma:              S.S.            Rm. 114      Ms. Beonce

Vegeta: S.S.            Rm. 114      Ms. Beonce

Jessie:               S.S.             Rm. 114      Ms. Beonce

Goku:               Sci            Rm. 137      Mr. Namek

Meg:                Sci            Rm. 137      Mr. Namek

Laura:               Sci            Rm. 137      Mr. Namek

Yamcha:            P.E.            GYM               Mr. Adams

Krillin:              P.E.            GYM               Mr. Pice

18:                   P.E.            GYM               Mr. Pice

Chi Chi Cook            Cafeteria          Mrs. Yaring

(Cook= Cooking, Sci= Science)

            Bulma snatched the schedule back as soon as he was done and neatly folded it, putting it in her backpack.

            Jessie looked at the two. "Are you two going out?"

            "NO!!!" they both shouted in unison, crossing their arms and sticking their tongues out to each other. At this time the teacher decided to make a late entrance.

            "Heeeeellooooooooooo!!!" she sang, sliding into the room like in a play. "I'm Ms. Beonce!!!" she announced. "Welcome to Jr. High!"

            "Oh, god!" Vegeta mumbled, slapping his forehead.

-------To Goku---------

            Goku sat rummaging through his backpack, looking for his other sandwich and his lunch money when two girls sat in front of him. He recognized them as Megan and Lauren. (He went to their elementary school w/ Bulma, remember?) They were talking to each other in a hushed whisper. He didn't really care until he picked up the name 'Bulma'. 

            "_They're talking about Bulma…"_ he thought. He listened intently.

            "Yah, Jess is only her best friend 'cause Bulma's so rich," one said.

            "I know, huh? If she wasn't so rich, she'd be treated like some slut on the street!" the other said, arising a laugh from both of them.

            "_Oh, no! I've gotta talk to Bulma!" _he thought while shoving the other sandwich in his mouth worriedly.

------Skip to 2nd Pd.----------

2nd Pd. Chart:

Bulma:              Spanish            Rm. 119      Mrs. Faring

Vegeta: French              Rm. 120      Mrs. Wilson

Goku:               French              Rm. 120      Mrs. Wilson

Jessie:               L.A.                 Rm. 131      Ms. Secret

Meg:                L.A.                 Rm. 132      Ms. Wilson

Laura:               Pre-Algebra            Rm. 111      Mr. Matt

Yamcha:            Spanish            Rm. 119      Mrs. Faring

Krillin:              Pre-Algebra            Rm. 111      Mr. Matt

18:                   S.S.                  Rm. 115      Ms. Brownie

Chi Chi:            French              Rm. 120      Mrs. Wilson

            "Yo! Vegeta!" Goku said while sitting down next to Vegeta. "We both got next period wit Bulma, right?" Vegeta looked at him.

            "Yes."

            "Good. I got somin' really important to tell her." Goku looked around the room and spots a pretty girl with black hair. "Hey, Vegeta, who's the girl over there?" Goku said, pointing to the girl.

            Vegeta looks over, irritated. "How the fu*k should I know, Kakarot?"

------To 3rd!!!!!-----------

Bulma:              Reading-Lit     Rm. 129      Ms. Sawdon

Vegeta:            Reading-Lit     Rm. 129      Ms. Sawdon

Goku:               Reading-Lit     Rm. 129      Ms. Sawdon

Jessie:               Spanish            Rm. 119      Mrs. Faring

Meg:                LA                   Rm. 132      Ms. Wilson

Laura:               Latin                 Rm. 133      Mrs. Gepte

Yamcha:            LA                   Rm. 132      Ms. Wilson

Krillin:              Science            Rm. 130      Mr. Miller

18:                   Science            Rm. 130      Mr. Miller

Chi Chi:            S.S.                  Rm. 115      Ms. Brownie

            Bulma skipped into the room happily, setting down her backpack. So far she had gotten a book from each of the two classes before her and had gotten an agenda from her 1st period class. After sitting down, she penciled in that she was going to meet Jessie, Megan, and Lauren at the movies at 6 p.m. and then started to doodle on the pages. Goku sat down beside her.

            "Uh… Bulma. I don't want to be the bearer of bad news or anything, but I've got something really important to tell you." Bulma sat up, intrigued that something interesting was happening. Goku looked at her sadly.

            "I overheard a conversation between Megan and Lauren. They were… saying stuff." Bulma frowned.

            "What kind of stuff?" Bulma asked carefully.

            "Well," Goku started, shuffling in his seat. "They were saying real not nice things. They also said that Jessie was only your BFF because you were so rich." Bulma looked at the ground. "I'm sorry, Bulma." Goku said, outstretching a hand to hug her with. Bulma stood up swiftly.

            "Cover for me, will ya?" she whispered, and ran out of the room. The teacher came in shortly after, looking behind her to see where 'that girl' was running to. It was the bathroom. Goku, noticing this, got up and walked to the teacher. Vegeta came in (unsurprisingly late).

            "Uh… that was Bulma Briefs. She's might not come back for a while cause, er…" Goku stuttered and tried to think of an excuse. Vegeta, catching on, went up and whispered something in the teachers ear. 

            "Oh! Ok then. That's very understandable. Thank you gentlemen." They both sat down.

            "What'd you say, Vegeta?" Goku whispered as he bent down to get something from his backpack.

            Vegeta bent down and got something from his backback. "I told her Bulma got the big red dot…" he said, hinting at something. Goku thought for a while.

            "What? I don't get it!" Vegeta rolled his eyes.

            "Someday you will, Kakarot. Or at least I hope."

------To Bulma------

            Bulma ran through the door and burst into a stall. She locked herself in and sobbed. She sank down to the floor and cried for about 10 minutes before two girls came in. She stopped wailing immediately and stood up so that they wouldn't see her under the door. The two girls didn't notice she was there.

            "What a coincidence that we both had to leave our classes at the same time!" one said.

            "Yah. It's so spectacular. Seriously," the other said sarcastically. This one's voice was a lot lower. Bulma peeked through the crack and, not realizing it, sniffed. The two turned towards the stall at once.

            "Hello?" one said, trying to peek through the doorcrack at the side.

            "Hey dip shit! She obviously doesn't want to be seen, otherwise she would have come out by now!" The black-haired one turned to glare at the blonde and then turned back into the crack.

            "Hello?" Bulma lost it again and started sobbing. The brunette turned to the blonde.

            "I think she's crying."

            "Well no shit, Sherlock!" This time the blonde approached the door. "Hey, whoever's in there, I know you probably just want to be left alone right now but I've heard millions of stories where people who were left alone at this state were so depressed at the time they committed suicide!" the blonde said informatively. "So, I demand you come out at once, or we're not leaving until you leave this bathroom!" she said, stomping her foot. 

            The brunette glared at the blonde. "18, how the fu*k could someone commit suicide in a bathroom without a gun or weapon? They check our backpacks when we get to school!"

            The blonde one shrugged and threw her arms up in the air. "I don't know, Chi Chi! I just read about it! For all I know, they could have drowned themselves in the toilet!" Bulma started laughing at this thought and the two turned to the stall again.

            "I never thought something so stupid could be that funny," Bulma said, sighing and unlocking the stall door. She wiped her eyes while she opened the stall door. The other two smiled.

            "That's better!" the one named Chi Chi said. Bulma walked out, feeling better. Still wiping her eyes to try and get the red tear stains out; she looked at each of them.

            "Why did you help me?" Bulma asked.

            18 shrugged, crossing her arms. "We've never had to deal with this sort of situation before."

            "Just call us nice!" Chi Chi said playfully. Bulma laughed.

            "Thank you," she said, pulling them into a big ground hug. Chi Chi returned the hug, and 18 still had her arms crossed. Bulma let them go and attempted to get the stains out. 18 frowned at this.

            "Hun, no amount of water is going to get that out in five minutes." She pulled something out of her handbag. It was powder. She searched for the right tint and then gingerly applied some to Bulma's face.    

            "Hold still, now," she said, taking Bulma's face in her hands and tilting it side to side to see if she applied it right. "There!" Chi Chi smiled.

            "Good as new!" Bulma turned and looked in the mirror. You couldn't see it.

            "Wow, you guys. Thanks!" After exchanging phone numbers and after Bulma gave them her name, they each departed. There was still 25 minutes of class.

            Bulma walked into the room and the teacher smiled at her.

            "Oh! Your back! These two sweethearts here told me all about the problem!" She pointed at Goku and Vegeta.

            "Heh heh. Hi Bulma." Goku said nervously. Bulma nodded at the teacher slowly, trying to figure out why she was looking at her so strangely.

            "What'd you guys tell her?" she asked, sitting down in front of Goku.

            "Uh, Vegeta took over after you left," Goku explained, fiddling with his pencil.

            Bulma looked at Vegeta expectantly. Vegeta sunk into his chair and didn't look at her. Bulma's eyes widened.

            "You didn't!" she whispered, horrified.

            Goku gulped. "Uh, Bulma. He did."

            "VEGETA!!!!!!!!!!!!"   

------4th period---------

Bulma:              LA                   Rm. 132      Ms. Wilson

Vegeta: LA                   Rm. 132      Ms. Wilson

Goku:               LA                   Rm. 132      Ms. Wilson

Jessie:               PE                    GYM               Mr. Pice

Meg:                Pre-Algebra            Rm. 111      Mr. Mat

Laura:               S.S.                  Rm. 114      Ms. Beonce

Yamcha:            S.S.                  Rm. 114      Ms. Beonce

Krillin:              Latin                 Rm. 133      Mrs. Gepte

18:                   Study Hall      Library             

Chi Chi:            LA                   Rm. 132      Ms. Wilson

            Bulma (who usually get to class very early) sat down in the back row and saved a seat for each Goku and Vegeta. She then proceeded to plan out how she would get back at Jessie, Laura, and Meg. A person sat diagonal from her and turned to her. Bulma looked up and smiled.

            "Is anybody sitting here?" a grinning Chi Chi asked. Bulma shook her head.

            "Nope. Hey! Lemme introduce you to the gang when the two goofs get here. There's only two since I officially just crossed three off from my friend list." Chi Chi stared at her.

            "Is that why you were crying?" she asked. Bulma nodded. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. 18 won't either. As you might have noticed, she doesn't talk a lot."

            "Hey, isn't lunch this period?" Goku said while sitting down, rubbing his stomach.

            "Yes, so you can stop eating yourself!" Vegeta growled, noticing that Goku was biting his tongue. Chi Chi stared at Goku. Goku looked at her.

            "Hey, Vegeta! It's the pretty girl from Spanish!" Goku practically yelled. *Vegeta falls over anime style*

            "Kakarot! Do you know the meaning of the word 'whisper'?" Vegeta roared. Chi Chi and Goku both blushed. Bulma laughed.

            "Yah, whatever. Vegeta, Goku, this is Chi Chi. Chi Chi, this is Vegeta and Goku," Bulma introduced. They each shook hands and then they were off to lunch!

----------****

**Next time, on Growin' Up! It's lunch time and then the rest of the day finishes! There are some quarrels and Bulma will lose her elementary school friends!!!**

**Yah, I know the schedules are really convenient. Like Goku, Vegeta, and Bulma being in practically all of their classes together. LOL. Well, I tried! Tell me what you think! I think I did a pretty good job length wise. I apologize for any spelling and grammar mistakes.**


	7. Revenge

**I just realized that I unknowingly stopped the POV thing in the 3rd chapter. I'll correct it later. This one's in Bulma's POV. Well, it's the chapter you all have been waiting for….**

**---------------**

Goku, Vegeta, Chi-Chi, and I all sit at a table together. 18 manages to find the table and sits down in-between Chi-Chi and me.

            "I can't believe the shit they try to feed us…" Vegeta mutters, looking at his lunch and then to me from across the table. "From now on, I'm bringing pizza."

            "Every day?" I ask, looking at him skeptically.

            "What wrong with having pizza every day?" Goku asks, already done with his lunch.

            "My god!!!" Chi-Chi exclaims, looking at Goku's plate. Vegeta, poking at the mush on his plate, looks at Goku disgustedly.

            "How could you eat that? It's practically alive!" Goku just shrugs.

            I realize how pointless the conversation on food was, so I decide to change the topic. "So, when's the first dance?"

            Vegeta eyes me, annoyed. "It's the first day of middle school and you already want to have a school dance?" he asks.

            "Well, the elementary ones were corny. No one went to those."

            "The first dance is going to be the Christmas one," a voice says from behind me. I won't even bother turning around. I already know who it is. "It's gonna be on December 9th," Jesse says. "C'mon Bulma, make room."

            _"The nerve of her, doing this to me for 6 years…"_ I think to myself. I can feel the rage building up inside, but I decide to handle this coolly. I don't want to make a scene on the 1st day of school. I especially don't want to get in a fight and end up in the principal's office the 1st day of school. I want my rep to be a good one. I notice that whole table stops and watches me. So much for not making a scene.

            I swivel around, since I'm on the end. Thinking fast, I calmly reply, "There's no more room at this table."

            Jesse frowns, but then rolls her eyes and smiles again. "Hahah! You're so funny Bulma! Seriously, though. Scoot over."

            "I'm afraid that I'm not joking, Jesse. Why don't you find some other rich girl to sit next to?" I say, turning back around to show that the conversation is over.

            "You'll pay for this…" I hear Jesse mutter, moving onto another table. At that moment, Laura and Meg emerge from the lunch line. They looked at Jesse, who was signaling them to come sit by her, and then look at me, whose face probably says, "If you even try to come sit by me I will make your life a living hell." They quickly walk over to Jesse's table.

            "Personally, I would have kicked all three of their asses, no questions asked," Vegeta says casually. What a butthead. He doesn't even know what's going on. However, I notice that he keeps stealing glances at Jesse for some reason…

            "You go, girl!!!" 18 jokes, giving me a high five and breaking my attention from Vegeta's weird glances.

            "Yea, they were jerks for doing that to you," Chi-Chi says, patting me on the back. We all look at Goku, waiting for his complement.

            "I don't like confrontation…" is all he says. "Hey! It's Krillin from 1st grade!" he tells us while we're all laughing. I look over and do indeed notice a familiar, shiny head.

            "My god. The dimwit is right. It's sad how you can remember something that far back, Kakarot, but you can't even remember your own first name," Vegeta says. Goku just frowns.

            _"Well, that was mean, Vegeta. _Krillin! Over here!" I yell. Looking extremely nervous, Krillin makes his way over to the table. Tien accompanies him.

            "God, Krillin. You look like you're about to hyperventilate," 18 says, looking him up and down. "Take a chill pill and sit your ass down!" she orders. He complies, with Tien following his example.

            "Yea. Long time no see, huh?" Tien says. "Six years is a long time…" he drifts.

            *Silence*

"………So?" Vegeta asks, looking at him. Tien opens his mouth to reply but decides not to when he sees the cold, hard stare Vegeta's giving him.

            "_Hahahah. You are pure evil, Vegeta."_

            "What?" Vegeta growls when he sees Tien is staring at him.

            "Nothing!" Tien replies, frightened. He's holding his hands up in the air as if Vegeta holds a gun up to him!

-------- **To Vegeta's POV**---------

            I watch, amused, as Tien stiffens up at my stare. Suddenly, I hear a voice from behind me.

            "Hey Bulma! It's been a while, huh?" It's Yamcha.

            I feel my blood start to boil and a feeling start to swell up in the pit of my stomach. It was hate. I know better, though. I have to control my urge to turn around and punch him as hard as I can, which is really, really hard. I check the rest of the gang to see if any of them have a problem with him.

            Nope. No one except 18. She doesn't seem to completely hate him. I have no idea what she's thinking. She's just giving him the coldest, emotionless stare I've ever seen humanly possible. Even I can't stare like that! I must have her teach me sometime…

            Damn. I guess I'll have to put up with him then.

            "Oh, hey Yamcha! Everyone, this is Yamcha!" Bulma says, scooting over so he can sit down next to her. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she has a crush on him…

            "This is Krillin, Tien, 18, Chi-Chi, Goku, and Vegeta!" she says, introducing him to 'the gang'. He seemed to tense up a bit when he saw me scowl at him. I love making people cringe.

--------**To 7th Period**----------

            Well, I made it through lunch without barfing from looking at Yamcha. I had P.E. 5th with Bulma. I made quite an impression on the coaches if I do say so myself. By 6th I got really tired of being in EVERY SINGLE CLASS BUT ONE with her. Well, we had different teachers in P.E, but it was still the same period.

            Now we're in 7th. Bulma is becoming the new Teacher's Pet, no surprise there. We both sat in the back. I don't know why she did. Probably because Goku and I are the only people she knew in the class and didn't hate at the moment.

            Goku is eating, yet again. I don't know where all the food comes from. I know I eat a lot, but still. It seems like he just pulls it from his backpack, but all that food could not possibly come from that thing!

            "VEGETA!!!!!!" Ah!!! My f*****' ears!!! What the hell was that!? I look around the room frantically to try and find the source of the yell. I find out a few seconds later that it was Mr. Namek.

            "I asked you a question, Vegeta," he stated. Like I care.

            BBBRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!!!! That's the bell.

            "Well, looks like I'll be answering it tomorrow!" I say before busting out of the classroom before he can stop me.

            "You are such an idiot," I hear Bulma mumble behind me. I just sneer at her.

            "Well, cya tomorrow," Goku says. Bulma nods goodbye at me as they each get on their bus. They ride the same one.

            I get on mine, which is right next to theirs, and immediately regret dallying along so much. It was completely packed except for one empty space next to this girl. Sighing and rolling my eyes, I reluctantly sit by her. She looks at me, and then just stares out the window again.

            "I've never seen you before," she states, without turning her head from the window. The bus starts up and we're off.

            "Well, no duh, dimwit. It's the 1st day of school."

            This makes her turn her head. She gives me a look that reminds me of Bulma.

            "You're Jesse," I remembered.

            "How'd you know that?" she asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

            I cock and eyebrow and smirk, crossing my arms. "You're the girl Bulma told off."

            She frowns deeply at this. "Don't remind me of the bitch," she growls, turning her head back to the window. For some reason I frown when I hear her call Bulma a bitch. She is sort of my friend…

            "Don't call her that," I say seriously.

            "Why?" she asks, once again turning back to me. "Is she your new girlfriend or something?" she asks sarcastically. What the hell? Well, it isn't such a bad thought. She is really hot….. NO!!! NO NO NO NO NO!!! She is not!!! What was I thinking? She is my FRIEND and only my FRIEND.

            "No. But she is one of my best friends," I growl. She seemed to study me for a bit, and then turned back to the window. (She seems to do that a lot.)

            "Seriously, though," she starts, "this bus only goes to two neighborhoods. How come I've never seen you on my bus before?"

            I roll my eyes. The answer is so obvious. "I went to a different elementary school," I muttered. I do not want to talk to her anymore.

            "Huh," she muttered. She was obviously trying to start a conversation with me.

            "Hi ya'll! I'm Mrs. Arlene! I'll be your bus driver for the next TWO YEARS!! THAT'S RIGHT!!! TWO YEARS IN THE UNDERWORLD!!! The seats you're sitting in now are going to be your assigned seat for the rest of the year!!!" the bus driver said through the intercom maliciously. 

            "Oh, god…" I moan, slapping my hands over my face and sinking down into my seat. The seat that I would have to sit in for the next 8 ½ months…

-----------

**What'd ya think? Good? Yes? No? Maybe so? Well, please review!! Oh, sorry if I got the wrong tense. Sometimes I might have accidentally put the verbs in the past tense. I apologize if I did. I'm going to go through this week and edit all the chapters, so that will be fixed soon.**


	8. Asked Out

**Sorry ppl. Just got back from vacation.**

**----------**

I start to laugh as Vegeta tells me his problem with Jesse.

            "Just bully some kid to switch seats with you," I tell him.

            "I already tried it, 18. She noticed and told me that I'd have to sit on the inside from now on. Luckily, Jesse protested, saying that 'she wants fresh air.'" I laugh again.

            "You could knock the bus driver over the head and hopes she gets amnesia. Vegeta thinks a while.

            "Yea, I might be worth it. But then Jesse might tell her. She likes me, dumb bitch…" he mutters. I can't help but notice that he doesn't seem to mean that last insult to her.

            "Yea, I guess," I say slowly. "You like her, don't you?" I ask, looking at him closely. He looks insulted, but I know better. He does like her, but he's not admitting it. I can't believe he actually likes the bimbo.

            "Yea, she's hot and all, but she's just so god damn annoying," he yells for no apparent reason. I roll my eyes.

            "You always were attracted to the annoying ones, weren't you 'Veggie'?" I say teasingly, reminding him of a certain blue haired girl.

            His face just turned three shades redder. "You keep quite about that!" he barks at me. I just sneer at him. That's when we come upon the girl herself, along with Chi Chi.

            "Oh, hey all," she says, shoving a book into her locker absently. "Vegeta? Are you okay?" she asks suspiciously, noticing how red his face is. "I know you yell a lot, but I've never seen you turn dark purple before…" she says.

            "I haven't. Been. Yelling," he says, clenching his teeth.

            "Whatever you say Vegeta. Chi, I've gotta go to Mr. Namek's class. I forgot my book in there. I'll be right over. Save me a seat!" she says, starting to head off.

            I eye Vegeta teasingly. "Haven't been yelling, huh?"

            He just stomped off to go find Goku.

            "Well, 18, I have no idea what you're talking about, so fill me in," Chi Chi says.

            "Sorry Chi, can't. I have been sworn to secrecy. I've already said to much," I say, putting my hand up in a stop position. We both laugh.

            "I didn't know Vegeta had such terrible secrets," she says. We joke all the way to the lunchroom.

---------------

            I walk down the three hallways to get to Mr. Namek's class. I poke my head in to see if he's there. He hates in when kids are in his room after class.

            Seeing that the coast is clear, I sneak in and look under my desk, searching for my book. Suddenly a hand taps me on the shoulder. It's Yamcha.

            "Looking for this?" he asks, flashing me with a bedazzling smile. He holds up my light blue notebook.

            "Oh, uh… thanks," I say, sweeping my hair back behind my face and taking the book, flustered. I hope he doesn't know that I like him. He's so cute!

            I can feel the tension as we each stand there, searching for some excuse to say something. Nope, nothing comes to mind.

            "Well, uh, cya," I say, turning to rush out the classroom.

            "Wait! Bulma!" he yells after me. I stop, turning to face him, my heart pounding.

            "Yes?" I ask nervously.

            "Will you go out with me?"

-------------

            Bulma looks very happy as she sits down at the table very. She has a huge grin on her face. I narrow my eyes.

            "What the news?" I demand.

            "Oh, nothing Chi," she says, very suspenseful.

            I narrow my eyes even more. "I demand to know what happened! You know you make me curious when you get like this!" I say, trying to make her give in.

            She just smiles even wider. "Really, nothing Chi. Except for the fact that Yamcha and I are going out now!!!" she says, squealing.

            I lift my arm up and pull it back forcefully to my waist in a 'oh yea!' maneuver.

            "That is so great! He must have heard us talking about him yesterday and taken the hint!" I say, hugging Bulma.

            Vegeta scowls. "Yamcha? Going out with Bulma?" he asks incredously. I look over just in time to see 18 shoot a smug smile at him. He just scowls deeper. Something's fishy here…

            "He can't go out with Bulma!" he whines.

            "Stop being my big brother, Vegeta," Bulma says to him playfully. Vegeta just crosses his arms and pouts.

            "Yea! Bulma can't go out with Yamcha!" Goku protests, eyeing Vegeta. What is with everyone today? You'd think she couldn't go out with people…

            Bulma throws her arms up in agony. "Now I have a godfather! Clearly this is an unwanted relationship from the third party…"

            Goku laughs a really fake laugh and says, "I was just kidding Bulma. Congrats." He laughs nervously again, looking at the frowning Vegeta. He must be covering for him.

            "Yea, congrats," said Vegeta, smiling. It looks genuine, but from what I've just seen it can't be.

--------

            Oh! This is so exciting! I'm finally going out with Yamcha! I've liked him for ages! I'm so happy! He's so charming (^.~) and so …. (Rants on about Yamcha's supposed perfection). (Sorry, I'm a Vegeta supporter, but be reassured that I don't completely hate Yamcha.)

--------

            Damn. Gotta put up with Jesse more. Every day she gets more annoying, asking me stupid things, personal info. Always intruding on my life.

            "So what kind of music do you like?" she asks. For some reason I always answer.

            "Rock," I grunt.

            "Oh, really?" she said, deeply interested. "I've always preferred pop myself, but I like a little bit of rock, as long as it has a high beat, and any rap song currently on the top 20 lists, but not…"

             God! Will she ever shut up?

**-----------**

**Yea, yea. I know. Not extremely long. I need the events to be in two separate days tho.**


	9. Askee

I know you might hate me for this, but it was a good plot at the time… 

**----------**

            I can't wait until I get into 10th grade. Then I can drive my own goddamn car and I won't have to put up with this annoying wench sitting next to me. She seems unusually quiet today…

            "What is up with you?" I ask, suspenseful that she is plotting something. I hope to god… no. No, she wouldn't.

            "Oh, just thinking," she says.

            Shit. She's gonna ask me out. I can't go out with her, though, otherwise I'd jeopardize my friendship with Bulma.

            "About Bulma," she says, realizing that I'm not going to ask what about. Well, that's surprising.

            "Why the f*** would you be thinking about Bulma?" I ask.

            "She thinks that I was only her friend for the money, but that's not true. She was my best friend…" she admits wistfully.

            I quirk an eyebrow. It's not true? Bulma got false info?

            "Well then, why did she hear that from Meg and Laura?" I ask, suspecting something.

            She looks at me, laughing. "Meg and Laura have been jealous of us ever since we could remember. Of course they'd want to ruin our friendship so one of them could buddy up with one of us!" she explains.

            Seems reasonable to me, but something's nagging at me. Probably just because I forgot something. I guess if she really didn't do anything to Bulma, I could ask her out. All I have to do is explain what happened to Bulma. But she might not believe me. No one will, probably. I guess I'll have to keep it a secret.

            "Oh, uh. Well, in that case, would you like to go to a movie Saturday?" I ask casually, as if I ask her every day. She looks at me like she'd been waiting for me to say that.

            "I'd love to…"

-------

            Vegeta looks unusually happy today. That must mean something bad happened to someone.

            "Yo! Vegeta! Why the good mood?" I ask.

            "Nothing Kakarot. Nothing," he says, grinning even wider. Now I know something bad happened.

            "C'mon, you can tell me? Did something happen yesterday when I was absent?" I ask. "No one made fun of me, right?" I ask, even more anxious.

            "No, no, nothing about you," he says, snapping out of his own little world.

            "Are you sure?" I ask, looking at him closely.

            "Sure about what?" 18 pipes in, just coming up beside us.

            "Vegeta's hiding something, and he's in a really good mood. I think he did something bad to someone," I inform her.

            "Oh?" 18 asks, smirking at Vegeta. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she knew what happened.

            We arrive at the lunch table after getting our lunches.

            "Are you forever going to be suspicious of cafeteria food?" 18 asks hotly.

            "Why shouldn't I be?" asks Vegeta. "The stuff smells like-"

            "Shit, yes, we've all heard it before, Vegeta," Bulma says, sitting down across from him.

            "Hey Bulma. Do you know why Vegeta's been in such a good mood?" I ask.

            "What are you talking about? Oh, wait. You're right," she says, noticing his face isn't in his usual scowl.

            "What happened, Vegeta?" Bulma asks.

            "I can answer that," Jesse steps in. She flips her long brown hair to the side and peers at Bulma through her cold brown eyes.

            "Vegeta is taking me to the movies this Saturday," she says. Vegeta slaps his own forehead.

            "Uh, oh…" I hear 18 say, frowning.

--------

            "WHAT!?" I yell, standing up suddenly and drawing the whole cafeteria's attention to us.

            "Jesse, I told you not to tell anyone!" Vegeta barks, standing up.

            "But why?" she asks, looking innocent. Vegeta might not see it, but I see the sneer hidden in her face. "Why should we hide our relationship?" she asks. He seems to calm down a bit.

            "Vegeta you know what happened the first day of school!" I yell at him. How could he? I thought he was my friend. He was my best friend, well, at least guy friend.

            "Well you shouldn't jump to conclusions before you hear the story out!" he yells back. He's grasping at straws…

            "JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS!?" I roar. "If you were sitting there when it happened, then you might CONCLUDE that you shouldn't go out with a bitch that uses her 'best friend'!" I can see Jesse smirking from behind Vegeta, but no one seems to notice. All eyes are focused on the both of us.

            "Well why are you going out with Yamcha, then?" he yells.

            "Since when have you decided who I can and can't go out with?" I retort. The nerve of him…

            "Well since when have you set boundaries on who **I** can't go out with!?" he screams.

            "I guess I can't anymore, considering you are no longer my friend," I whisper, sitting back down and refusing to look at him anymore. I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes. 

"It's simple Vegeta. Her or me," I say, still looking down dejectedly at my lunch tray.

            He seems to glare at us both for a while before turning and stomping out of the lunchroom. I can hear the silence grow louder until it's broken by the "Humph," of Jesse turning to walk back to her lunch table.

---------

**Please review. Never fear, all will be right soon.**


	10. I Chose You

Hey there! BE ASSURED ALL WILL BE RIGHT SOON!!!! Patience, Muffy, patience. I will make sure those three get what they deserve. ^.^

**-------**

I feel like pure shit right now, literally. I guess I'm the first one on the bus today. That's a first. I fall into my seat and sit against the window, pressing my forehead against the glass. I hope to god Jesse isn't here today. It's only Friday. I'm taking her out tomorrow. Of course, she did steal my phone number from someone (and when I find out who I'm going to pummel them).  

But who is more important to me: Bulma or Jesse? Bulma is the closest friend (well, at least friend-who's-a-girl) I've ever had. As soon as we met we just clicked. Jesse just seems to be one of those middle school crushes you get every time you think someone's hot.

"Yah, he totally believed my story," I hear Jesse's voice. I look around and notice it's coming from the window in the seat opposite me.

"Don't worry, I'll move back," I tell the bus driver, sliding into the seat. I flatten my hair and peer down through the window at them. I hope they don't see me. A few more kids are getting on the bus and looking at my like I'm nuts.

"Really? What a complete idiot!" I hear a preppy voiced Meg say. Laura nods in agreement. God! What complete bimbos they all are.

"So what'd you tell him?" Laura asks, twirling a strand of her dirty blonde hair. I roll my eyes at the gesture, but continue to listen.

"Wait, how do you know he's not on the bus?" Meg asks, looking up at my seat. I quickly duck, making sure that my hair is still in place.

"Oh, he never gets on until the bus is practically leaving," Jesse says. I think the coast is clear now. I look down at them again.

"I told him that you guys were insanely jealous of our friendship and that you were trying to break it apart so you could buddy up with each of us," Jesse said casually, shrugging. Meg smirked.

"Wow. I never knew you were such a good liar!" she said, giving her a high five. Jesse smirked as well.

"Well, it's not that hard when the person you're lying to is a complete idiot! He never suspected that I was trying to get back at Bulma by breaking up her friendship with her new best friend. All I had to do was play the annoying, talkative girl like Bulma is and reel him in," she announced.

"I gotta go. He's probably going to get on the bus soon," she said. I quickly slide back into my assigned seat and sit against the window. I quickly shove on my headphones and snap my CD player on. I close my eyes quickly, hearing her coming up.

She looks slightly shocked (and afraid) as she notices me. She seems to relax when she sees I have my headphones on. I learned how to fake closing my eyes a long time ago.

_"No one calls me an idiot,"_ I tell myself viciously. How could I have been so incredibly stupid? I snap an eye open and look at her, pretending I've just noticed she's got on. I then look out the window, glad that she doesn't kick me out. I like sitting by the window, looking at the views. But I'd never tell 18 that. I'd only tell Kakarot such things, since he'd probably forget the next day anyways. He's the one I confess to.

            I'll have to think of a plan to get back at Jesse for both Bulma and me. I might as well get the other two while I'm at it…

-----**That night**----

            After finishing my conversation with 18, I hang up the phone. She'll be calling any minute now.

            "RRRRIIIIINGGGGGG!!!!" I hear it a few minutes later. I immediately run over to the phone, lingering my hand over the receiver. I have to act like I wasn't expecting her call. So, I let it ring for a few seconds and then pick it up.

            "What do you want?" I say into the receiver. That's my universal phone greeting.

            "Hey, it's me. So when are you going to pick me up?" she asks.

            "Uh, 7:30," I say, acting like I have no idea and I'm guessing.

            "Great! Ok, cya tomorrow! I'm going to wear my best outfit!" she squeals. I roll my eyes.

            "Oh, invite those two friends of yours," I order.

            There's a pause. "Why?" she asks.

            "My mom won't let me single date," I lie. Heheh. I'm just as good a liar as you are, Jesse.

            "Oh, ok. Kewl with me. Mine don't either. Had to lie to them. I guess now it's not technically a 'singe' date now, huh?" she asks slyly.

            "My point exactly," I say.

            "Who are you bringing?"

            Shit. Um… think, think, think…

            "No one. I like to keep it in the technicalities." Vegeta, you are one good son of a bitch.

            "I see," she says. I can picture her smirk.

            "Well, gotta go," I say. "Cya!" I hang up, laughing. This is going to be great.

-----**Saturday Night**----

            Okay, keep it cool. Don't blow it all. And second of all, try to keep the bitch from trying to kiss you.

            I knock on the door. Jesse immediately opens it.

            "I'm almost ready," she says, a look of panic on her face. "Gimme a minute!" she says, beckoning him inside. She scrambles upstairs to her room. Minute my ass…

----**30 minutes later**----

            "You're lucky I know better than to pick a girl up on time," I mutters to her as she comes down the stairs.

            "What do you mean?" she asks, frowning.

            "The movie starts at 8:30. I knew girls are always 30 minutes late," I explain, shrugging. 

"Well, at least you get to see me in my pretty white dress!" Jesse exclaims. "I even told Meg and Laura to wear white dresses, too!"

I smirk. "White. Perfect."

Jesse's house is at the beginning of a neighborhood with a movie theater one block away, so we can just walk. Save's time to park, and I'm too young to drive anyway. (Damn.)

             Jesse just gets water, and I get my necessary supplies (nachos w/cheese & salsa, coke, candy, and popcorn w/ extra butter). Meg and Laura arrive a few minutes later.

--------

            I have no idea why, but yesterday 18 called me, told me she was taking me to an 8:30 pm movie, told me tell Goku, Chi Chi, and the rest of the gang, and hung up. So, we're all here. I guess she just wanted to get us together for 'group bonding'.

            Okay, now I know something strange is going on. We are the first ones here besides a group of four. The lights are dim and I can't make out whom they are. It's probably not anybody I know anyway.

            "Go ahead, Bulma," 18 motions, beckoning me to slide down the aisle into the last seat. She wants to sit two rows behind the other people for some reason. More are coming in, thought.

            Oh my f***ing god. I'd recognize that hair anywhere. It's Vegeta.

            I elbow 18 gently and point at Vegeta. She seems to be just as shocked as I am.

            "The odds that we'd see him here," she says.

            "I know!" I agree. "But I'm not going to let him spoil are good time here. 18 remains expressionless. So we sit and watch the movie.

-------**At the end**-------

            As the credits come up, people start to leave. 18 tells us all to sit down, telling us that she'd heard there were outtakes at the end and wanted to see them. So we all sit down. After most of the people have gone, I hear a familiar voice that I know oh too well.

            "Why haven't you eaten any of that, Vegeta?" Jesse says. We're the only ones left now. I glare at the four of them. Meg and Laura look around Jesse to see Vegeta with all his food.

            "I was saving it for a special occasion," he smirks. Jesse raises an eyebrow.

            "What kind of special occasion?" Jesse asks intrigued by what on earth he could be saving it for. If you wanted to buy food for later, the movies are not a good place to buy it.

            Vegeta laughs. "This special occasion!" he yells as he first manages to dump the salsa on Jesse, the cheese on Meg, and splashes the coke on Laura, who was trying to run away. I start to laugh.

            Jesse looks down at the irremovable red stain of salsa on her best white dress.

            "What the f*** was that for you son of a bitch!!!!???" she screeches. Meg and Laura seem equally as angry, which to me, isn't at all surprising.

            "Hmmm… lemme think," he says sarcastically, putting a finger to his chin. Everyone busts into a laugh at this gesture. "Uh, number one: for Bulma," he explains, smirking at me. I can't help but smile back. "Uh, number two: no one plays me as the fool. And number three: I can't stand you goddamn bitches." All three scream in agony and storm out, Vegeta tossing the popcorn at them as they leave and leaving grease stains along with all the other stains. Everyone is practically rolling on the floor laughing.

            Vegeta walks up to me, grinning. "Uh, I don't have a ride home…"

            I guess it's safe to assume that he chose me and not her.

---------

**LOL. I had great fun writing this chapter! I hope you like it. Please review. I apologize for any errors in grammar or spelling I made.**


	11. 2nd Break Up

Wowie. You all are sooooooo happy due to the last chapters. Thanx for all the reviews!

**Muffy: Bulma is younger than Vegeta. He was asking her if he could get a ride home with her cause her mom/dad (I dunno) is picking her up.**

**Remember, ppl. These kids are still in jr. high (but I'm going into high school! Yippee!!!). They're still in grade 7.**

**------------**

            Bulma arrives at school happier than I've ever seen her before.

            "I guess you're happy that you get to keep your best friend who's a guy, right?" I ask.

            "Chi," she starts, putting her arm around my shoulder as if to explain something. "I'm happy that he's not going out with the bitch anymore," she explains, as if there's a huge difference between the two scenarios.

            I roll my eyes. "Okay, Bulma. Let me correct myself. I guess you're happy that your best friend who's a guy isn't going out with someone you detest, right?" I say. Bulma nods.

            "Right." We both laugh.

            "You both seem happy today," 18 says, coming up from behind us.

            I turn around toward her. "How do you always do that?" I ask.

            "What? Do what?" she asks, frowning and looking concerned.

            "You just pop up behind us!" I exclaim, wailing my arms to and fro. "And it's like you know everything! I think you planned the whole thing with Vegeta last night," I accuse.

            "You guys never bother to look behind you, thank you for pointing out my brilliance, and yes, I did plan the whole thing out with Vegeta," she answers.

            "Yea, I guess your right," I say, nodding my head.

            "Well, we gotta get to homeroom. We've only got two minutes left," Bulma says.

            "Yah, and how many seconds?  You could have just said five," 18 says.

            "Well that would be over-exaggerating!" Bulma exclaims, disturbed by the thought of lying about such things. I roll my eyes and I'm off to homeroom.

            "Cya at lunch!" Bulma calls after me.

            "No, lunch is after fourth today. It's after third tomorrow. I'll cya in fourth!" I correct her. She gives me thumbs up and enters her class.

------------

            I enter the class, where Mr. Namek is gripping the whip, watching the clock.

            "_Shit! I've got like, five seconds!"_ I bolt to my desk and charge into it, almost tipping it over into Vegeta's.

            "You are so lucky you got here on time," Vegeta hums to me.

            "Oh? It's not like you've never been late before," I point out.

            "Yea, well Mr. Namek is looking for an excuse to whip someone's ass, regardless of the numerous Child Laws issued a while ago," he says. I narrow my eyes at him.

            "Why do you do that?" I ask. He turns toward me.

            "Do what?" he asks, frowning like 18 did.

            "Whenever you say something to me, you don't look at me. You look straight ahead, like you don't want people to know you're talking to **me**," I point out.

            He snorts. "I don't do that," he says, turning back toward the front of the class.

            "Then why did you have to turn your head towards me when I asked 'Why do you do that?'"

            "What are you talking about? I never did that!" he exclaims, turning back to me.

            "Actually, you do do that, Vegeta," Goku points out, trying to stop the little quarrel.

            "Shut up, Kakarot!" Vegeta snarls, not liking to lose.

            "All three of you shut up!" Mr. Namek yells, cracking the whip on the desk. We both jump back into place.

            "That's better. Now, Alton, Dave."

            "Here!"

            "Briefs, Bulma!"

            "Here!" I call out dully.

            He continues to call out roll as Vegeta, Goku, and I talk about meaningless things.

            "Vegeta?" I ask, waving my hand in front of his face after he stuck his tongue out at someone. I turn to the person he shot the gesture out and saw a sneering Jesse. She sneers at me and then turns back around.

            "Bitch," Vegeta mutters.

            I nod my head in agreement and we go back to talking, Goku and Vegeta claiming they're here when Mr. Namek comes to their names.

            The bell rings and we all go to our 1st period class. Vegeta and I bid goodbye to Goku and then march towards our S.S. class.

            "_This is going to be a loooong day,"_ I tell myself.

-----Pd. 4----

            "You only get to see Yamcha at lunch and in 2nd period!" Chi exclaims after I tell her I only get to see Yamcha twice.

            "Well, you're going to have to buy a tighter leash for your boyfriend," 18 says, coming up from behind me and sitting down.

            Ignoring the fact that she did exactly what Chi says she does, I ask, "What do you mean?"

            "I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you, but your boyfriend is a total playboy," 18 says. "He was flirting with every single girl in P.E."

            I frown. "Damn. He was so cute, too," I say. Chi nods in agreement and sympathy.

            "I don't even want to know who the hell you guys are talking about," Vegeta mutters, sitting down across from me.

            "I'm going to dump Yamcha," I say casually.

            "Good," Vegeta says, smiling.

            "Why are you so happy about me dumping Yamcha?" I ask.

            "About what now?" Yamcha asks, coming up from behind me.

            "Bulma, you mean… it's over?" he asks.

            "Yep," I say. "My friends caught you in the act."

            He drops his tray. "Act? C'mon Bulma, I was just flirting!" he whines.

            "Uh, Yamcha, the whole point of having a relationship is only liking one person, and if by some unlucky chance you like both, you have to chose," I explain. "And besides, it's only jr. high. Who knows what will happen in high school."

            Yamcha walks away, shocked. (A/N: Weren't expecting that, were you?)

            I turn around to see a pissed Vegeta.

            "What's with you?" I ask.

            "I hate the son of a bitch!" he exclaims. "Whenever he's around it just makes my blood boil!"

            "Why?" I ask.

            "I dunno!" he exclaims. "I don't trust him. He's going to do something one day…"

            "Well," I say. "Then I'll have to make sure my Big Bro is around when that time comes!" I joke. We all smile; trying to lighten the dark mood Vegeta had created.

----------

            "Ah, shit!" I mutter, getting ready to get on the bus. "I forgot that'd I'd have to put up with the bitch for the rest of the year."

            I get on to see that Jesse is talking to the bus driver.

            "Yes, I hate her, she hates me, and we're all a big hating family!" I mutter, noticing Jesse is trying to get a change of seat.

            "Nope!" the bus driver says, cackling. Jesse flops down next to me, defeated.

            "I have an idea," she says. "But your not going to like it. If you do this, then we'll never have to sit by each other again!"

            I raise an eyebrow, ready to do anything to get away from her the next year and a half. Especially now that I know she's a psychotic bitch.

            "Just remember, if you do one big thing now, it will affect us for the rest of the year," Jesse says.

            "Fine, fine, what is it?" I ask.

            "You have to make out with me," she says, recoiling back, ready for the blast of my yell. She was smart to do so.

            "WHAT!!!??????" I roar. "I WILL NEVER, IN MY LIFE!!!!"

            "Shhhh, be quiet!" she says. "Just do it and we'll never have to sit next to each other again!"

            She grabs my face and pulls me into a disgusting, long lasting, make-me-want-to-barf kiss. The bus driver slams on the brake, making us break the kiss. I struggle to get away.

            She marches up to us.

            "Is there a problem?" Jesse asks, leaning against me and pulling me into a hug. I try my best to put a smile on.

            "You, move there!" she says, pointing Jesse to the back of the bus. "And you! Move here!" she orders a meek boy. As soon as she starts driving again, I spit out the window, wipe my mouth, take a tissue out and wipe my tongue, and try to stop myself from vomiting.

            As soon as I get home, I'm brushing, flossing, and washing.

-------------

**LOL. I just had to put that in there. I'm sorry! I just had to! Please review.**


	12. 7th Grade's Ending

**DUN DUN DUN! That's right, bitches! No wait… I didn't mean to call you that… stay here! Well as I was saying… I'm back! Told you I'd finish this fuckin' story! And I like to keep my word… . **

**Well, now's the time for the apology: I'm PROFUSELY sorry for those who were reading this already and had to wait 2 whole fucking years for this… again I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry! PWEASE FORGIVE ME! It's a long story, and if you want to laugh at me then go read it in my profile. ;D That story proves that high school makes you brain dead.**

**Well… now to continue on from where I left off. Gee… my chapters used to be super short. I'll try to lengthen them up a bit after I get it started again with this one.

* * *

**

Another morning…another class…another day. When the hell will summer get here? GAHH! 3 weeks? THREE WEEKS? Ugh… I don't think I can take three more weeks of this. Especially with those god damned SOLs and shit.

What a year this has been! So fun! Hm.. the highlight of the year was when Vegeta dissed Jesse, Meg, and Laura in that movie theatre. But I have to admit, the time I super glued them to their chair at lunch was pretty good too. I call the trio the JML now. It makes it easier to diss their collective-

"Hey." Oh, if it isn't my favorite person. --

"Hey to you too, Vegeta. You're abnormally late for homeroom."

"I'm ALWAYS late for homeroom."

"No, what I mean is that you're early."

"But you said abnormally late, suggesting that I'm later than usual." Ah, so the games begin.

"No. 'Abnormally late' suggests that you are not late at the time usually are, which could go either way."

"Gosh guys. Every fricken' morning? C'mon Bulma. Don't give in to Vegeta's purposely annoying personality."

"Shut up Kakarott. We are trying to settle a dispute."

"The dispute is already settled, Vegeta. I won."

"You won my ass-"

THWACK. Oh. My. Fucking. God. That scared me.

God damned Mr. Namek!

"GAAaahh! Mr. Namek! What was that for? You split the stack of papers on my desk in two!" I pout. Ah, I should know that pouting never works with him.

"If you don't want to be scared out of your wits… then SHUT UP!" He turns on heel and marches away, Vegeta growling after his departure.

"Fucking weirdo."

"I concur."

"I.. uh.. concur too I guess." Goku rubs the back of his head and gives us a confused look. "Anyway, I overheard some of the 8th graders say that if a certain percentage of people pass the SOLs, they don't make you take final exams AND we get a pizza party!"

"Well… we all know that you'll be growing a brain suddenly now that pizza is involved, Kakarott."

"I'm going to study real hard!"

"That's great, Goku. But uh… the SOLs are really easy. It's all logical thinking."

"Oh okay."

"I don't see why they make us take them. It's a waste of time!" Hahah! That's Vegeta's favorite saying. 'This is a waste of time!' (growl!) It always cracks me up, mentally at least, when he says it.

"You don't like school anyway. And besides, we've got three weeks left."

"Three weeks? I guess it's better than the beginning of the school year," Goku reasons, sighing and leaning back in his chair tiredly.

"Yea," I agree quietly, overcome by a sudden wave of sleepiness. I put my head on the desk.

Today is going to be a long day.

IIIIIIIIIII

It's the end of the day already? Grr.. that means I have to be on the same bus as that bitch. I still can't believe I was so stupid at the beginning of the year. I'm going to be more careful from now on… at least I got her back and kept Bulma.

I can't wait until I can drive.

I think I'll just listen to music the whole ride so that annoying kid that sits next to me won't try to bug me. He should know by now that I could break probably all the bones in his face with one punch, but the fool just keeps on blabbing.

Well I'm finally home.

"There's my boy!" Ugh. "How was your day today, son?"

"Same as always," I mutter. I should head downstairs to the refuge of the TV. They never bother me when I'm watching stuff.

"Vegeta, honey, don't you want something to eat." Now someone's talking. My mother is a good cook…

"Fine."

I wait impatiently as she makes me a grilled cheese sandwich. When she gives it to me, I mutter a 'thanks' and practically sprint downstairs.

I can hear my father mutter "That boy…" as I leave. Oh well. I don't give a fuck about their opinion. As I practically inhale the food, the phone rings.

"Hello?" I mutter, then swallowing.

"Vegeta, you should know better than to talk with your mouth full!" It's the woman.

"What the hell do you want?'

"You wanna go to that playground today?"

"The one by the basketball court?"

"What other one do we always go to?" She has a point.

"K fine." I hang up and start to put my shoes back on. She has such perfect timing, cause my parents are coming down now to try and talk to me.

"Going to the playground with Bulma," I mumble as I rush past them and out the door.

The playground is about a fifteen mile distance from my house, twenty from hers. But since she's got hoverbikes and such that don't require licenses to drive, it's about a ten minute drive for her. She made one for me for Christmas, so it only takes me about seven. Good thing that woman is a genius…

"I love these bikes!" she exclaims as she chains hers up. "I'm so glad the legal limit for non-license required bikes is thirty. That's still pretty fast!"

"I suppose," I grumble, taking my usual swing and swaying back and forth. She takes her usual one, the one beside me, and starts to swing.

"Hm… I can't even remember when or why we found this playground."

"It was that stupid party the school threw," I remind her, thinking back to the pathetic attempt of the school to give us a good time.

"Yea, that was okay. I remember now. The carnival thing was down the street, so we ditched and came here." I nod.

"Yea, and the laser tag building is down the street from here too."

"Why haven't we played it yet?"

"I don't know," I admit honestly.

"Well lets go play!" she ushers excitedly, pulling me off the swing and unchaining her bike.

"Uh…okay I guess."

We ride down to the building and re-chain our bikes, putting the alarms bands on our write to signal if someone tries to turn it on or move it.

After we register and get our gear, we start to play.

"Okay, let's start off on opposite sides of the playing field. Count to thirty and then we'll go!"

"Okay," I agree and we start to run off in opposite directions.

I get to the other side, count to thirty, and then I start running back. I sneak around the area where we met, deciding to hide behind a rock. If I'm right, I should've gotten here first. I can surprise her with an attack.

I see a faint blue light dart behind a rock. Snickering to myself, I slowly climb down from my position and jump behind the rock, firing like crazy. I frown. Nothing! It was a decoy! There's a white shirt lying on the ground, giving off a blue light.

Suddenly I hear a laugh and I turn around to see Bulma dive and roll 90210 style, landing behind a rock a sticking her gun over to fire at me. I hear an annoying beep as I'm hit.

Cursing, I take shelter behind the rock and try to devise a plan. I throw the shirt over to her and hear her shriek as it lands on her head. As she pulls it off I run over to her and fire three shots into her chest plate, making an annoying whirl sound as it declares that I've won.

"You should be ready for anything, woman," I smirk at her as she frowns at her defeat. Suddenly she chuckles and holds out a hand for me to help her up.

"Another game?" I grin at her and help her up.

I can see why they call these the best years of our lives.

**

* * *

Again… pathetically short. Since I don't like short chapters now that I'm old enough to realize that they annoy me, I'm going to try and lengthen them up a bit after this.**


End file.
